The past's hurt
by kandyocbr
Summary: A Kirsten/Caleb fic with a big Kandy.


This story is set in season 1. Hailey just back from college and will get married with her boyfriend, and ask something to Caleb. It's a Caleb/Kirsten fic, with a little Kandy. It's suck, I know. But be kind, this is my first story.

*I don't own nothing about The OC.

It's another shining Sunday morning in Newport Beach. Kirsten woke up and found herself alone in her large bed. Again, she thought, Sandy was surfing. The waves call were hard to negate, her husband always says.

She took a time to think about the events of that day. Her sister, Hailey, will back from college and will talk with their father about her boyfriend's proposal. She called him and told the great news, but Caleb Nichol reaction wasn't the best: he didn't like the boy and think the wedding was a wrong and so fast move.

The story repeats, Kirsten thought.

With this, Kirsten got up from her bed and went to the kitchen, were she found her boys eating breakfast and talking.

"Good morning, boys"

"Good morning, Mom".

" Hi, Kirsten".

"So, Mom, are you excited for today? Aunt Hailey will coming for talk with grandpa and all dynamic family Nichol/Cohen/Copper will be together in a gracious dinner!" Seth says with his usual sarcastic tone.

Ryan smirks at his brother line, while Kirsten sip her coffee before telling her son:

"Seth, this joke about the Nichol/Cohen/Copper is not funny for me. So, don't repeat that."

At this time, Sandy arrives in the kitchen.

"Good morning all. Are everyone excited for the NIchol/Cohen/Cooper super night?"

"See, I'm like this for a reason, Mom. Don't blame me!" Seth says laughing.

Kirsten just nodded: her husband and her son are too much alike.

"Sandy, please, no funny comments today."

"No worries, honey!". He kisses her head. "We know what the poor Hailey will face. God knows what we went through when we decided to get married". He steals another kiss from his wife and left the kitchen. The boys also left and Kirsten sigh. It will be a long day.

At 7 p.m. everyone already are in the Cohen's house. Caleb is talking to Seth, while Ryan, Summer and Marissa are chatting in the huge sofa. Sandy is making drinks with Jimmy and Julie is around Kirsten in the kitchen.

"So, what Hailey want to ask to your father? More money?" Julie asks.

"I don't know, Julie. Maybe she just want my dad's blessing for the wedding. He says nothing about this since she called about the proposal."

Just in time, Hailey enter the house.

"Hello, everyone!"Hailey says.

"Hailey." Caleb said.

They start the dinner and after finished, they all go to the patio for the expecting moment of the night.

"Dad, I want ask you something very special for me. I know you think the wedding is a fast move, but we really love each other and we are sure about this. So, with this speak, I would love if you walk me down the aisle in my wedding day." Hailey says in a sweet tone.

Kirsten stares at her father. She knows it's a hard topic for Caleb since her wedding day, when he found a lousy excuse to not be in the ceremony, hoping that her oldest daughter called off her marriage with Sandy Cohen. But she didn't.

Caleb think about that day too. Was hard for him let her beloved daughter down, plus his own wife, but, for him, Sandy Cohen wasn't enough for his little princess.

And Caleb did remember of all the years after their wedding when Kirsten cut him off of her life. He knows she just did back to his life after his wife got sick and, deep down, he knows his daughter never forgave him for missing her special day.

He didn't want that happens again. So, after a couple minutes of complete awkward silence, Caleb says:

"My answer is yes. I don't know what you see in him. But, I know you love him and he loves you. And this is probably my last chance to walk a daughter down on the aisle in her wedding day." He says that and Kirsten looks down, don't wanting to show the mix of sadness and relief in her eyes.

Relief for her family and the peace wedding that will upcoming.

Sadness for thinking about her feelings in her own wedding day, when her father clearly disapproved her choice.

Caleb and Hailey was hugging at the time, when Kirsten feels her husband security hand in her back, just telling her he was there and he knew what she was feeling. She turned her head and looked in those kind blue eyes she knew so much and found, yet again, the reason of her choice. He smiles at her and she replied the sentiment.

Hailey runs to call to her fiancee and tell about her father's acceptance.

Kirsten just get up from her chair and excuses herself:

"I'll make some coffee".

As she is going to the kitchen, she hears her father's strong voice:

"I should have been here at you wedding."

She didn't believe: after 20 years, they are talking about that for the first time.

She turns back to her father and says:

"Yes, you should. But you weren't. You did choose not be here and see me in my wedding dress, support my choice and wish me happiness.

Caleb was hit by her daughter hard words.

"I know it now. And I'm sorry if you were alone in a such important moment".

Kirsten's thoughts traveled for that day in 1988, when she went all by herself in the aisle in front all Newport. She remembered hearing the newpsies talk about it in the moment they saw Caleb Nichol wasn't there. She remembered her mother's sympathetic look and the fear she felt. But, she also remember the time when she looked at her excited and handsome groom, in the end of the aisle, with a grin bigger than ocean and everything became alright. Nothing else existed in that moment and she just did walk herself with joy and an immense desire of be his wife. For all her life.

And, with this, she just look at her father.

" You don't get it, dad. You never understood and never will be. I just did that exactly because I wasn't alone and I knew I wouldn't never be alone again in my life."

She looked at her husband and he just mouthed the three words: I love you. She smiled and went to the kitchen.

Caleb silence saw the interaction between them and just confirmed what he knew since the day he met Sandy Cohen: his daughter found the love of her life.

Sorry about the english, guys!

Please, be kind and, if you like it, send a review! It would be a lot to me!


End file.
